


Coming Full-Circle

by Sephiratale



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Wedding, Fluff, Trespasser - Freeform, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes up next to his wife for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Full-Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fluff, you're warned. 
> 
> I want to thank martini-september for her help with the text and the title! Thank you sweetiiiiie

The dawn was shining its first rays when Cullen awoke in his  _ way _ too large room within the Winter Palace. From where he lay, he could hear the steps of the servants in the hallway outside his door. 

 

His golden eyes immediately focused downward on the feminine form still asleep next to him. Her movements during the night shifted her from his warm embrace, but in turn, offered him such a beautiful view. Her naked body was partially covered by a silky sheet, perfectly drawing out her curves underneath. Her long, dark red hair was spread along her shoulder and down her back; the morning light causing her skin to faintly glow. 

 

She was gorgeous. Nearly  _ divine. _

 

Maker’s breath, he was so lucky to have her.  His eyes paused in their trek down her body to her left hand - specifically the silver ring around her finger. 

  
His  _ wife _ , she was  _ his  _ wife. His mind was still attempting to fathom the fact even now, as it was still so difficult for him to believe. She had said yes to him, without hesitation, with her lovely and beautiful smile. 

 

He remembered the vows she said in Dalish, although he was unable to repeat them. He had heard Tiael speak a few times in her mother language, but those words she had said during their vows were the most beautiful and touching. She had lost her clan so long ago, and it had been a way to have them by her side in that special moment. 

 

Memories of their past quickly overcame him. Their first meeting on the battlefield - her arrow lodged into the head of an enemy and her fierce look when he first talked to her. Her visits when he was training the troops at Haven, when she would stop by often and only needed to smile to brighten his day. The chess game in the garden of Skyhold, her brows furrowed in concentration. Their first kiss on the battlements, the sweet taste of her lips on his. The short trip at the pond where she received his lucky coin. The dance he insisted during their first visit to the Winter Palace - despite his unsure feet. The first time they made love, the first time she told him she loved him. The prank she made with Sera and her unstoppable laughter, she had been so proud of it… They were all such good and beautiful memories. 

 

Alas, there had also been  _ less _ happy ones. Their argue during a war meeting. The knot in his stomach every time she left for a mission. The increasing number of scars on her skin, the pain with her Mark. His nightmares waking her during the night. Her dignity when Leliana told her that her clan had been destroyed, her hot tears on his skin when he had found her in the hidden library, mourning for them and cursing the shems...

 

Cullen was still lost in his thoughts when Tiael woke up with a little yawn. She stretched her arms, and the sheet covering her revealed a part of her rounded breast. She turned to face him with a content smile - the coin he had given her years ago shining brightly from where it rested against her collarbone.

 

“Good morning, my dear husband,” she said with a low voice. 

 

“Good morning, my beautiful wife.” 

 

“Wife...it will take sometime to get used to that.” 

 

“In that case, I will say it as much as I can, my lovely wife.” he assured, taking her in his arms.    
  


_ Wife _ . The word was like honey on his tongue. Tiael found his lips for a tender and loving kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. 

 

When the kiss ended, their eyes met, and she could see all the love he felt for her within his own. All these years together and his love had never withered; he was still admiring and complimenting her the same way he had in the beginning, and sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve such loving admiration, to simply deserve him. 

 

“I love you” she whispered before catching his mouth in a moment of heated passion. His hands found their way to her hips while he was positioning himself above her, all without breaking the kiss. He savoured the way their lips moved, his hands wandering to the soft skin of her thighs. 

 

A bell rang, bringing them back to reality, to the Exalted Council, which said bell indicated. In roughly  half an hour, it would begin. 

 

Tiael sighed in frustration. She definitely preferred to stay in this room for the remainder of the day, enjoying the aftermath of her and Cullen’s wedding. But they both had duties. They stood up in silence, and started dressing themselves for the Council. 

 

Tiael, tying her hair in a loose bun, finished getting ready before Cullen, then moved over to him as he was buttoning up his overcoat. Her fingers reached out to assist him, biting her lip to contain a laugh. 

 

“What?” he asked, his tone a bit worried. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just glad to see you still have all of them. I’m surprised they all survived yesterday evening.” she answered with an amused smile. 

 

The bell tolled loudly two more times in that moment, telling them they now had fifteen minutes left to prepare. Cullen caught her in his arms for a brief kiss, his hands resting on her back. He then rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. 

 

“Are you alright?” Tiael questioned. 

 

“I was...only thinking. Nothing to worry about.”  he reassured her.

 

“And  _ what _ were you thinking, exactly?” 

 

He blushed, clearing his throat. 

 

“I thought about… what will happen after the Council - for us. And I thought that maybe… we… Maker’s breath.” 

 

“Maybe we?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“That maybe we could... give some cousins to my nephew.” he finished quickly and braced for her reaction. 

 

Tiael laughed, not mockingly, and moved to kiss him. Cullen guessed he had his answer. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder. 

  
“That seems to be a very good idea.” 


End file.
